Childhood
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Et si l'enfance de Stiles et celle des Hale se croisaient? Ficlets sans prétention, sans vraiment de contexte [Gift]
1. Peter

**Note : Hum... Dois-je encore m'excusez pour les lecteurs des autres fictions ou...? Brefouille, me revoilà avec un mini texte. Alors, il n'y a aucun contexte, aucune idée de base, aucun début et aucune fin. Comme ça, vous êtes prévenus :D C'est un pas-drabble/ficlet écrit(e) pour Lessa, à l'occasion de son anniversaire!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

* * *

**Childhood**

**\- Peter -**

« Ils étaient tous réunis et attendaient leur victime. Ils se tenaient là, à chuchoter entre eux, essayant de parfaire le plan qu'ils avaient mis des semaines à construire pour que personne à part eux ne se doutât de quelque chose.

Ils avaient presque failli, et ce à plusieurs reprises, être découverts. Mais avec on-ne-sait-quelle dose de chance, tout avait pu être gardé secret.

_Et pas grâce à tout le monde._

\- Chut ! Elle arrive, j'entends sa voiture !

Sur ces mots, tous les marmonnements cessèrent, et les respirations se tarirent quasiment. Il ne fallait pas que la personne ne présageât ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne leur fallut attendre que quelques minutes – qui parurent longues à une personne en particulier, qui tentait de se retenir de gigoter ou de parler, sous l'œil vigilant de son voisin – pour que le bruit d'une clef que l'on entrait dans la serrure se fît entendre. Tous retinrent leur souffle, prêt à faire ce qu'ils étaient venus faire, sans que rien ni personne ne pût les en empêcher d'une quelconque manière.

Lorsque la main de la jeune femme claqua sur l'interrupteur, ils sortirent de leur cachette et... »

\- Peteeee' ?

Le souffle du loup-garou se bloque dans sa gorge alors que son stylo part sur les côtés de son carnet, raturant ainsi plusieurs phrases. Il grogne, avant de finalement relever la tête pour aviser le vilain garnement l'ayant ainsi dérangé.

\- Quoi, encore ? Gronde Peter, baissant les yeux un peu plus bas.

\- Y'a De' qui a'ête pas d'embêter, bougonne le garçon, les yeux bruns larmoyants alors qu'il se balance sur ses deux jambes presque trop frêles pour supporter le poids de son corps.

\- Et ?

\- Et Ta'ia a dit que tu devais aider moi.

\- Tout ce que dit ma sœur n'est pas forcément une vérité vraie, tu sais ?

Et le loup regrette aussitôt ses paroles. Les yeux du bambin se remplissent de larmes et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

\- Oh non, pleure pas Stiles, s'il-te-plaît !

Mais le petit garçon de trois ans n'arrive pas à refréner ses sanglots. Il se tient là, debout devant Peter, essayant d'essuyer ses pleurs, sans succès. Sa respiration est haletante, rendue rauque par les larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Peter, en descendant de sa chaise pour aller serrer le bambin dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'irais parler à Derek pour qu'il arrête de t'embêter, d'accord ? Alors, pitié, ne pleure pas.

Stiles renifle, frottant ses yeux bruns de ses poings, avant de s'accrocher au tee-shirt du loup, qui se relève, tout en l'emmenant avec lui.

\- Pete', éc'ivais quoi ?

\- Oh rien, un truc sans importance, sourit le loup, passant un bras sous les fesses de Stiles pour le stabiliser. Bien, il est où mon neveu, que je puisse le disputer ?

\- Deho'.

_\- Dehors_ Stiles, fait répéter Hale.

\- De-hors.

\- Bravo ! Tu vois que, quand tu veux, tu peux arriver à prononcer les 'r', pouffe le Bêta, tout en sortant dans le jardin de la grande demeure, où Laura tance son frère, alors que la petite Cora se cache derrière les jambes de sa sœur.

\- … pas dû faire ça, gronde Laura, alors que Peter arrive derrière eux. Tu sais qu'il-, oh Peter ! Et Stiles, termine-t-elle, en souriant, prenant l'enfant des bras de son oncle.

\- Alors comme ça, on embête les bébés ? Grogne le plus âgé des loups, ancrant ses prunelles jaunes dans celles de son neveu.

\- Pas un bébé ! Couine l'angelot dans les bras de Laura.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Donc, excuse-toi, Derek.

Ce dernier soupire, baisse les yeux au sol pour ne plus avoir à regarder les pupilles jaunes de son oncle et s'approche de Stiles pour embrasser son front.

\- Désolé, Stiles. Je voulais pas, je voulais juste m'amuser.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un loup, et je le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faut : tu ne peux pas jouer avec lui comme ça, il risquerait de se faire mal. Et tu ne peux pas non plus le mordiller.

A ses mots, Stiles gigote dans les bras de Laura, battant des jambes pour qu'elle le laisse retomber au sol, ce que la jeune femme fait, un sourire placardé sur les lèvres.

Elle adore Stiles. C'est un peu comme un second petit frère, celui qu'elle voit grandir. Elle sait que le garçon n'est pas là pour s'amuser, dans les faits. Mais Talia, sa mère, ainsi que celle de Stiles, ont décidé de laisser un peu de répit au petit garçon dans l'apprentissage de son contrôle.

En effet, le jour où Claudia a appris que son fils était atteint de TDA-H **(1), **Talia lui a proposé de lui faire, sur mesure, des exercices de contrôle. Comme elle le fait avec les louveteaux de sa meute. Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas en mesure de canaliser toute l'énergie de Stiles, mais ça aiderait au moins un minimum le garçon à rester calme, lors de son entrée à l'école.

Claudia venait alors une fois par semaine chez les Hale, accompagnée de son fils, avec qui s'étaient liés d'amitié tous les enfants de son amie.

Pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- Laura ?

Un souffle se perd dans ses cheveux, alors que la jeune femme revient à l'instant présent. Peter la regarde étrangement, alors que Stiles est dans les bras de Derek.

Les deux garçons sont assis par terre, le plus jeune dans le giron du louveteau, tandis que Cora s'est agenouillée en face d'eux.

\- Tu restes un peu avec nous ? Propose Laura, tout en s'asseyant à la droite de sa plus jeune sœur, tendant une main vers son oncle, qui hésite.

\- Oh oui ! Peteee', 'este !

_\- Reste_, Stiles, _reste_.

\- Oui, reste, Pete' ! Répète le bambin, alors que, derrière lui, Derek lève les yeux au ciel à cause des erreurs de langage du plus petit.

Le loup-garou repense à ce qu'il a laissé dans son carnet, désormais raturé, sur la table de la salle à manger et soupire.

_Il pouvait bien perdre quelques longues minutes avec ses neveux et nièces, ainsi qu'avec Stiles, non ? Il serait toujours temps de coucher sur papier ces rêves étranges une prochaine fois._

Souriant, il acquiesce et s'empresse de prendre place près de Derek et, alors que Laura entame une histoire qui fait tant rêver Cora et Derek, Stiles grimpe sur lui pour jouer avec ses cheveux.

_Un début de week-end normal, en somme._

* * *

**(1) Pour ceux qui sont (comme moi) très nuls avec les sigles : Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité. Et c'est très chiant comme truc :D**

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si au final, il n'y a aucune histoire dans cette idée. Seulement des petits trucs mignons! Ce n'était pas fait pour être publié, à la base donc... Merci à Lessa qui m'y a poussé xD**

**Bisous les Louloups!**


	2. Friends

**Note : ... Oui. Je n'étais censée que faire un seul "chapitre". Mais voilà, vous avez presque tous demandé une suite. J'ai donc déterré une vieille idée qui traînait dans mes papiers, pour la remasteriser et en faire quelque chose de "lisable".**

**Donc, il se peut qu'il y ait d'autres petits textes, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Du coup, ça dépendra \o/ S'il y en a, ils peuvent être courts, longs, super courts, super longs, etc... Mais ils seront toujours basés sur l'enfance des personnages de TW. Et bien sûr, sauf mention, ils ne se suivent pas tout le temps!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**R/R anonymes :**

**Drew : Ton voeux est exaucé! Encore merci de ton commentaire! N'hésite pas à laisser un mail la prochaine fois, si tu veux une réponse plus facilement!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**PS : Lessaaa, c'est pour toi :coeur:**

* * *

**Childhood**

**\- Friends -**

Une petite boule d'énergie lui saute entre les bras. Il la réceptionne tant bien que mal, se préparant mentalement à devoir supporter tout l'après-midi les jacassements du petit garçon.

\- De'eeeeek ! Mama 'vec Ta'ia !

\- J'imagine, Stiles, j'imagine, pouffe un Derek âgé d'à peine neuf ans, ébouriffant les cheveux décoiffés du jeune hyperactif. Tu es venu pour une séance ?

Le plus jeune se détache de l'étreinte du loup-garou, le fixant en levant ses petits yeux bruns sur les prunelles vert forêt du lycanthrope.

\- Voui. Mais z'ai un peu de temps avant, zozote le petit, gigotant dans tous les sens. Et tu sais, tu sais ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Ap'ès, ze vais voi' Scott ! C'est mon nouveau ami, il est zentil 'vec moi !

Derek ne peut que sourire, avisant le regard plein de fierté du bambin. Stiles a toujours eu du mal à se lier avec les petits de son âge, alors savoir qu'il a réussi à se faire un ami, réchauffe le cœur du lycanthrope. Au moins, il ne sera plus, avec Peter, Laura et Talia, la seule personne – sans compter ses parents – à l'approcher.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Qui ? Scott ?

\- Oui, Scott, répond le jeune garçon, s'asseyant sur le canapé en attirant Stiles sur ses genoux, jouant avec ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

\- Voui ! Il est t'ès zentil avec moi. Et sa maman aussi, elle est zentille.

\- Oh bah, si tout le monde est gentil, c'est cool alors.

Sans que Stiles ne s'en aperçoive, Derek grimace. Il ressent un léger pincement au cœur, sans réellement savoir d'où cela vient.

_Peut-être est-il malade ? _

Il demandera à sa sœur dès qu'il le pourra.

\- De' ?

Stiles secoue doucement celui qu'il a appris à considérer presque comme un frère, avant de lui faire un bisou baveux sur la joue.

\- Ah nan Stiles, couine le loup-garou. Réserve ça pour Peter, tu sais qu'il adore !

\- C'est pas v'ai, il aime pas !

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que son ouïe se fixe sur la pièce d'à-côté, où des bruits de pas résonnent.

Deux femmes apparaissent sur le seuil de la porte, discutant et riant. Derek aime voir sa mère et celle de Stiles sourire, comme elles le font maintenant. Cela illumine leur visage. Vraiment.

\- Mamaaa' !

Claudia plisse les yeux gentiment, alors qu'elle attire son fils entre ses bras, caressant doucement ses doux cheveux bruns. Elle le remonte contre elle, une main dans le dos et une autre sous les fesses pour le faire tenir droit.

\- Tu n'as pas embêté Derek, hein ?

Stiles lui fait un énorme sourire, montrant toutes ses dents, alors qu'il secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Na.

\- Bien, tu vas aller avec Talia, maintenant, d'accord ? Demande la jeune mère. Le papa de Derek et des filles te rejoindra tout à l'heure !

Le bambin acquiesce, avant de se tourner vers Derek.

\- Viens ?

\- Si tu me promets de m'écouter, il peut venir, intervient Talia, posant une main légère sur une des épaules de son seul fils.

Le petit Stiles acquiesce une nouvelle fois, hochant la tête vigoureusement.

\- Bien, on y va !

\- Mama', tu oublies pas qu'on va voir Scott ap'ès ?

\- Je n'oublie pas, Genim, je n'oublie pas.

\- Voui !

Alors que Claudia va s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, elle avise les deux Hale, accompagnant son fils, s'en aller.

Avec un peu de chance, cette fois-ci, Talia arriverait à faire quelque chose de son fils !

* * *

**Oui bon, c'est pas tip-top, mais ça me trottait dans la tête, il y a longtemps. Et après moult recherches, j'ai retrouvé le fichier où j'avais depuis des mois déjà commencé quelque chose :D**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

**A tout bientôt les Louloups!**


	3. White

**Note : Il paraît qu'on écrit bien mieux, bourré. C'est bête, je ne le suis pas. Mais il est tard, alors ça joue un peu sur moi, comme si c'était le cas :D**

**Du coup, je vous offre ce petit pas-drabble, un peu (beaucoup, mais shhht) niais! J'espère qu'il vous plairaaaa!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**R/R anonymes :**

**Drew : Encore une fois, merci pour ton commentaire \O/**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**PS : C'est grâce à Skayt, ce pas-drabble. Mais elle va dire qu'elle sait pas pourquoi et que de toute façon, elle comprend pas. Mais je l'aime bien quand même :coeur: Et c'est pour toi aussi Lessa :D**

* * *

**Childhood**

**\- White -**

\- Prends une grande inspiration, ordonne doucement la femme en blouse blanche.

Stiles obéit, de bonne grâce, ancrant son regard ambre dans celui vert forêt de son vis-à-vis. Derek a tenu à accompagner Stiles à sa visite mensuelle chez la pédiatre. Officiellement pour rendre des comptes à sa mère. Officieusement dans le but – non moins louable – de rassurer Stiles.

Le louveteau sait que les murs blancs et cette odeur prenante aseptisée de l'hôpital fait peur au jeune humain et il a le sentiment de devoir le protéger de ça. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite est de rester chez lui et d'imaginer Stiles, tremblant, devant des gens qui sourient faussement.

Il n'a jamais été à l'hôpital mais lui non plus, n'aime pas ça. Dès ses premiers pas dans l'enceinte de la clinique, les odeurs ainsi que les sons l'ont assaillis de toute part. Des gémissements, des pleurs, une odeur persistante de mort.

Il ne veut pas ça pour Stiles.

Définitivement.

\- Une autre grande respiration, Genim.

Derek voit ce dernier se tendre, à mesure que sa poitrine se soulève. Il connaît l'aversion du petit garçon pour ce prénom. Pas parce qu'il est spécial, non – c'est quand même le prénom du père de sa mère – mais il le trouve vraiment trop difficile à prononcer. Et Stiles n'aime pas ça, parce qu'il est persuadé que ça l'empêche d'avoir des amis. Même s'il a déjà Scott.

Le loup regarde encore le torse menu monter et s'abaisser, alors qu'il avise la chair de poule sur les bras sveltes. Et pourtant, il n'a pas entendu Stiles se plaindre. Jamais, à aucun moment. Ça l'inquiète quand il ne parle pas. C'est reposant, mais ça fait peur.

Pourtant, Claudia n'a pas l'air effrayé, alors il calme sa respiration et sourit à Stiles.

\- Voilà jeune homme, c'est terminé ! S'exclame la pédiatre, en tapant dans ses mains, aiguillant l'ouïe sensible du loup-garou. Tu peux te rhabiller. Et, comme tu as été particulièrement sage aujourd'hui, tu auras le droit à une friandise ! La bleue est ta préférée, si je me souviens bien.

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, alors que Claudia réceptionne son fils dans ses bras, le faisant descendre en douceur de la table d'auscultation. Il n'aime vraiment pas cette femme, celle qui a fait tourner Stiles de nombreuses fois, qui l'a palpé et fait des choses étranges. Elle n'a pas l'air hostile, mais il a l'impression qu'elle se force à sourire. Et ça ne lui plaît pas. Vraiment.

Il veut sortir d'ici et n'attend qu'un seul mot de la mère de Stiles pour s'empresser de quitter ce bâtiment étrange et désarmant.

Il ne veut plus revenir ici. Plus jamais. Et il ne veut pas que son petit humain revienne. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en parler à Peter ou à sa mère ? Il est certain qu'ils peuvent faire quelque chose.

Après tout, Stiles fait un peu parti de leur meute, non ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne sent pas dans l'immédiat la petite main qui tapote sur ses cuisses, mais la voix à la voix douce et ferme de Stiles lui fait ouvrir les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir clos.

\- On y va !

L'enfant a l'air mieux, plus détendu maintenant que la porte se referme derrière eux et que les salles sans couleur de l'hôpital défilent, leur ouvrant un chemin vers la sortie.

Avisant l'humeur un peu plus guillerette de Stiles, Derek se détend et se surprend même à lui prendre la main, la serrant dans la sienne.

_Ouais, il ne veut plus que Stiles remette les pieds dans un hôpital._

_Plus jamais._

**C'est niais, hein, avouez? Enfin, on ne se refait pas de toute façon! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura encore d'autres pas-drabble, mais c'est (largement) possible! Par contre, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez _jamais_!**

**A tout bientôt les Louloups et merci d'être autant à me suivre, ça me booste (bon, pas en ce moment, maaaais quand même) énormément!**


	4. Afternoon

**Note : Euh... En fait, bonsoir? :D Me revoici!**

**Oui, bon, j'avais dit qu'il n'y en aurait peut-être plus, mais cette idée attend dans mon ordinateur depuis trop longtemps. Je l'ai donc continuée ce soir, avec espoir que ce soit "potable". Après concertation, apparemment, c'est pas si mauvais, donc je vous l'offre gracieusement xD**

**Merci à tous pour _tous_ vos commentaires, c'est juste énorme! Et je ne répondrais pas aux anonymes ce soir, désolée :c: Mais n'oubliez jamais que je lis toutes vos reviews et qu'elles me font toutes chaud au coeur!**

**Bonne lectuuuure!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**PS : Je nem Skayt. Et allez lire ses histoires, elles sont juste génialement géniales. Comme elle. Mais elle veut pas l'avouer :c:**

* * *

**Childhood**

**\- Afternoon -**

\- Louveteaaaau !

Hurlant, tout en se retenant de rire, Stiles allonge ses foulées dans l'immense jardin entourant la propriété des Hale, délimité par les abords de la forêt dense. Il n'a pas peur, même s'il sent l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines comme à chaque fois que Peter et Derek lui courent après.

C'est un de leur jeu préféré : Stiles est leur proie, et il doit se cacher. Ou courir assez vite pour leur échapper. Mais les deux loups-garous savent très bien qu'aucune des deux options n'est possible pour le petit humain, alors ils font comme si.

Derek et son oncle ralentissent sciemment, et font semblant de ne jamais utiliser leur odorat. Alors que c'est faux, Peter ayant toujours son nez tourné vers le petit garçon pour s'assurer que rien de dangereux ne se passe.

Sa sœur et son beau-frère seraient tellement en colère si quelque chose arrivait au petit Stiles... Il ne veut pas que l'humain n'ait plus le droit de venir les voir – Derek en serait très triste.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le petit garçon s'arrête pour souffler, ce que le plus jeune des Hale repère facilement. Il lui saute alors dessus, pour le faire tomber, tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Stiles se débat pour la forme avant d'éclater de rire, rejoint par les deux loups-garous. Peter se pose sur le sol, aux côtés des plus jeunes et sourit. Il n'est jamais aussi heureux que lorsque le garçon est avec eux.

C'est un peu leur lumière, leur étincelle. Celui qui le détend par son innocence. Lui ne les prend pas pour des monstres, il joue avec eux, comme s'ils étaient « normaux ». Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui broyer les os avec un geste de travers.

Stiles se fiche de tout ça, tant qu'il ne reste pas seul, tant qu'ils s'amusent tous ensemble. Désormais, Claudia ne l'amène plus seulement pour les séances avec Talia. Ils viennent au manoir des Hale pour déjeuner quelquefois, désormais.

Et la mère du petit garçon fait assez confiance à Talia et à son mari pour leur laisser Stiles lorsqu'elle est débordée ou que John et elle souhaitent avoir du temps pour eux.

Les rires commencent à se tarir, alors que Stiles ne bouge plus et que Derek se décale pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Ils sont tous les trois étalés sur l'herbe asséchée par le soleil, les joues crispées dans un sourire heureux.

Le petit garçon ne cesse de babiller, sur ce qu'il fait à l'école, sur Scott, sur la maison. Et sur la super tarte aux pommes que lui a promis sa mère pour le dessert de ce soir. Il gigote aussi, donnant quelquefois des coups de pieds, voire de poings, mais aucun des deux loups ne dit quelque chose. Ils aiment voir le petit humain aussi vivant. Aussi expansif, plein de vie.

Ils restent là, à seulement écouter la voix grasseyante de Stiles, lui jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil. Peter aurait même pu s'endormir, là, seulement bercé par les mots tremblants et les histoires banales du garçon.

Et c'est comme ça de plus en plus souvent, ravissant les Hale, ainsi que les Stilinski, qui voient leur fils s'ouvrir de plus en plus et gérer de mieux en mieux ses sautes d'humeur.

Stiles finit par se taire, épuisé par toutes ces phrases, assoiffé, pour se blottir entre les deux loups. S'il avait été un félin, Derek jurerait que le garçon ronronnait.

C'est une après-midi presque banale désormais.

Une après-midi qu'aucun des deux Hale ou Stiles ne voudraient louper.

_Pour rien au monde._

**Oui, c'est couuuurt :c: Mais bon... J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu!**

**Un grand merci à vous d'avoir lu et hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot!**

**A tout bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
